Software may be installed on a vehicle to perform various functions associated with the vehicle. Various types of data may also be stored on the vehicle. The software and/or data stored on the vehicle may be important to the operation of the vehicle, and/or to the missions that the vehicle may be used to carry out. The software and/or data may be subject to access by malicious users and/or unauthorized tampering. If the integrity of the software and/or data stored on the vehicle is not verified, it may lead to abnormal operation of the vehicle and/or may jeopardize the missions that the vehicle may be used to carry out.